


Fingertips

by luvelyjimin



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: &, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BECAUSE SOMEONE HAD TO WRITE ABOUT THIS, BLUE HAIRED JIMIN, Confession, Elemental Magic, Good side! Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jimin is a Sweetheart, Jimin is painting jungkook, Jungkook is actually VERY shy, Kookmin oneshot, M/M, Magical Realism, Metaphors, No Smut, Short Story, Sweet Talk, They love each other, bad side!jimin, but at the same time not :D, but touching etc, forbidden relationship, idk how to tag, innocent jikook, jikook in luv, less get it, maybe ActuAllY slightly smut, pinning, red haired Jungkook, supernatural jikook, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvelyjimin/pseuds/luvelyjimin
Summary: Jimin really was stunning. Breathtaking, literally. A mix of stars and honey, of ice and fire, really a deadly combination. It was something on him, something so deeply beautiful and dangerous. Like a forbidden desire, a taste of something sweet but addicting. He really was a second glance thief.Someone who owned everyones attention, hearts and minds, and Jeongguk was one of the many people, who adored Jimin.





	Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> welcome in ‘Fingertips’.  
> This is a 2-parts story with main characters Jimin&Jeongguk. 
> 
> I decided to make a supernatural story in which: 
> 
> Jeonnguk is a Nature Protector  
> &  
> Jimin is a Shadow Angel. 
> 
>  
> 
> You will understand how exactly their powers are working within the story. 
> 
> Thank you very much for dropping by, have a fun of at reading <33

"Outstanding, aren't you?" perhaps it was the bright sun, shining through the open windows right into the room, kissing his soft tanned skin, perhaps it was the warm nature or maybe.. maybe it was Jeongguk's eyes that were burning him up.

 

He could feel the flames of the two beautiful green eyes walking on his caramel skin, and perhaps he loved this feeling a bit too much.

 

"Am I really? Do you think so?" Jimin's voice felt like the sound of a fresh summer morning in Jeongguk's ears, and even though the words the other male spoke were pretty simple, without a big meaning behind them, Jeongguk felt like he traveled to places he never saw before.

 

"I really do think so, blue suits you perfectly," and he wished he was lying but his heart was just unfolding the truth without any allowance or control over his own words.

 

Jimin turned around to face him. His skin shining underneath the soft sunshine, smooth highlights of light peach with a touch of pink and soft white were placed perfectly on his cheekbones, plump soft dark red lips were spiting sweet poison, the soft dark red glitter at the corner of his alluring eyes mixed their grey colour made the younger feel exposed in his own clothes.

Jimin really, was that powerful.

 

"Aah, thank you very much. I am very glad to hear that, especially from you," all it took for Jeongguk to lose his focus were three words. Three simple words that caused faster heartbeats in his chest and took the air from his lungs away.

 

 

"Now, tell me Jeongguk, how do you, a Nature Protector trust a little.. evil like me?"

 

And that was something he really wanted to find out. Jimin really was curious about it. It was weird, it was something you wouldn't see very often... never almost.

 

Jimin held a round paint brush between his fingers and dipped it in the rich red colour that was staying untouched on his palette. He quickly mixed it with a bit of white and a tiny bit of yellow and took a look at Jeongguk one more time, to make sure that the colour would fit with his actual hair colour, before he focused once again on his canvas.

 

"Isn't it.. forbidden for someone like you to meet with someone like me? Someone from the, how your people call, bad clique? The dark and evil clique?" Jimin smiled at the words that left his mouth, remembering the many times he got called by these names loud and clearly from different types of creations.

 

Jeongguk just sat at his spot, looking at the male who was standing a few feet away from him. "What can you possibly do to me? Hypnotise me with your sweet smells? Get into my head and find out my secrets or now that I am thinking of, you actually don't have this power on me. Or maybe, are you going to take my soul? Huh? Burn me up?" Jeongguk smirked raising an eyebrow, while he saw Jimin's grey eyes pinning him from the corner of the huge canvas.

 

Jimin may hated a tiny bit the fact that Jeongguk wasn't really scared of him, he may even loved it a tiny bit too much as well. There was an in-between-line holding Jimin in the middle but this line couldn't hold Jimin from just wanting to stand for himself and his abilities.

 

It was a matter of seconds, when he appeared in front of Jeongguk, looking the red haired male in the eyes, trying to read at least one little thought and calm his very own annoying curiosity down.

Holding his left arm up, Jimin opened his palm. Jeongguk's eyes automatically focused on Jimin's hand moves and after the blue haired male had enough of the younger's attention, without a second thought, red hot fire flames were dancing on top of his fingers.

 

Jeongguk's eyes opened widely and Jimin noticed that reaction. The blue haired male draw fire-circles on the air right in front of Jeongguk's eyes with the hope of getting his reputation back, but Jeongguk seemed more impressed than scared.

 

The boy stepped backwards slowly, getting back to his seat behind the unfinished canvas and took the brush he used before to continue painting the beautiful, red haired creation he sketched perfectly on it.

 

"Impressed, really. Nice skills you have there," maybe that wasn't something Jimin wanted to hear but he wasn't going to step on the limits and use his precious power to scare the boy. That wasn't his purpose.

 

He raised an eyebrow at that comment but stayed silent. This time, he mixed a tiny bit of black with his rich red to create a strong shade of cherry-red. This colour was going to cover the figures lips and Jimin had a strong desire to shade the boys cheeks with a light red undertone as well.

 

 

There was a soft layer of silence, covering the bright room. The only sounds that were filling the silence were sounds sounds of the alive nature, the soft and hot wind, the green trees and all the small creatures that were living freely out there.

 

"Purity and innocent, stuck in a form of an angel but in a soul of a devil huh?" Jeongguk tilted slightly his head, to be able to get a better view of the stunning boy.

 

"If I was you, I would have been more careful with my words," Jimin placed the brush over his palette and automatically stopped himself from painting. He might felt a small taste of anger running withinhis blood. And he might felt a few hot flames covering his veins. "I am who I am, and I control what I do. I may am a tiny bit powerful, too powerful for your preferences but I know when and how to be who I want to be and take what I want to take," he chuckled slowly on his own comment, a sad smile covered his beautiful face while he focused his eyes on the wooden floor. "Sadly or luckily, I am a beloved creature made by the darkest desires of this world and I do carry all the good as well as the bad stuff on my own shoulders. Mother Nature created me and my race with a lot of good power but a bad reputation.. we are just way too beautiful I guess."

 

The red haired boy chuckled on the comment Jimin gave, to warm-up the mood. But it almost felt as if Jeongguk had lost himself somewhere between Jimin's lips and words and the way his voice sounded so smooth and calm and soft.

 

Ans suddenly, the only thing he could really  focus on, was this little creation in front of him.

Looking all ethereal and unrealistic.

 

Jimin continued with his painting that seemed to have no end. He was mixing colours again and again and all over again, trying to find shades that were perfectly matching with the colours that were decorating Jeongguk's skin in reality.

 

So while Jimin was losing himself in his paints, Jeongguk was losing himself to the most dangerous creation that had ever existed on this Planet.

 

He tried to keep his eyes away from the male, he tried to focus on something else but nothing could hold his attention as much as Jimin did.

He scanned  the room once again, beige curtains, white walls, black and brown bedsheets, a chair next to the open window, painted canvases in the corner of the room, different shades of dried painting on the wooden floor, another open window, a few pictures here and there on the wall..

And Jimin, humming softly a calming melody.

The warm early -in the- afternoon wind, blew inside the room and touched gently Jimin's soft blue hair, that were lightly falling in front of his eyes, it passed by Jimin's skin and left the room while taking Jeongguk's breath away.

 

 

Jimin really was stunning. Breathtaking, literally. A mix of stars and honey, of ice and fire, really a deadly combination. It was something on him, something so deeply beautiful and dangerous. Like a forbidden desire, a taste of something sweet but addicting. _He really was a second glance thief_.

Someone who owned everyones attention, hearts and minds. So cunningly beautiful, it was impossible to stay away. Because after all, the forbidden things, the things we've been told to stay away from, are always the ones that are actually stealing secretly and beautifully our souls, and we welcome them in our lives without a second thought.

 

"You have very beautiful features. I love the way you look like," Jimin was being honest. He always was, and in this case, he couldn't hide the truth he simply loved the way Jeongguk looked like. He deeply adored the boys beautiful features and every little precious detail that was there, to decorate beautifully the others face. Jimin mixed a bit of soft sand-brown with beige and light orange to create a soft but outstanding shade to paint and tone the beautiful shadows on  Jeongguk's face. "You have such a beautiful face, symmetrical features, beautifully shaped lips. Tell me Jeongguk, what are you made of, huh? Are you made of stardust and sweets of Heaven? Or maybe even from the strong ocean waves and the fresh greens of nature?"

To say that Jeongguk's heart stopped beating wouldn't be enough. To say that his heart melted away, still wouldn't be enough. To say that he forgot how to breath was not even a tiny bit near to be enough. Nothing could describe the mixture of feelings in his chest, choking him and making him lose his balance.

He felt flowers exploding in his chest, a hot feeling pressing down his breath, his blood was boiling, in his own skin and he felt numb. He felt powerless.

 

"Hmm I am almost done with the painting, let me add a bit of shine on my favourite features and we are done," Jimin noticed the sudden deep red blush on the boys cheeks, the exact same colour he added on the painting! The colour he loved the most. And Jimin knew.. his words were powerful, all compliments, sweet words full of honey and softness. It was something he couldn't control around Jeongguk. Perhaps it was just the truth.

Jeongguk was beautiful, strawberry red curly hair falling softly in front of his green eyes, a pair of cherry red lips, beautifully tanned skin and soft facial features made the young boy look stunning. A soft shade of blueish-green was placed on his cheekbones, highlighting his outstanding features even more. His beauty was shining out loud and Jimin couldn't stop taking it in.

 

"Thank you very much for keeping me company. I love your aura, it calms me down," Jimin added the last detail on his painting before he placed his brush down. He stood up from the chair and took a step back. "Also, I really appreciate the fact that you placed your feet in my house and allowed me to put you on my canvas," he said softly.

He took a look of the final product he created. Funny, how the mixed colours were matching with the boys skin, how perfectly he managed to sketch each detail and how lovely it looked like at the end. Jimin was satisfied with the final product and a tiny bit excited to show it to the younger.

 

"See? This is how perfect you look like, stunning huh?" the fact that he was talking with such confidence in his voice, with so much power, not really scared to voice out his thoughts made Jeongguk confused. It was unfair, how Jimin had the power to speak his thoughts in such a way, shameless and powerful. It really was unfair, for Jeongguk to give up in such an easy game. To lose his power so fast, to lose his mind and heart and breath and replace everything with Jimin.

 

The Forbidden to the Holy.

 

It took him a few second to realise what was going on, his mind couldn't take in the situation and he felt helpless for one more time. It took him a few more minutes to even realise how talented Jimin was and how -truly- beautiful the painting looked like.

It took him some more minutes to take in Jimin's bright smile and then he suddenly realised that the sun started getting jealous.

 

"You really are a pure talent aren't you? But as they say, beautiful creations make beautiful creatings," Jeongguk didn't want to fight with the words inside his brain, neither did he wanted to prison them in there forever and so out of the blue, he spoke his thoughts out loud as his eyes were traveling over the painted canvas.

 

Jimin's heart surely missed a bit. He felt the blood painting his shining cheeks and automatically looked down at his bare feet. Is this the feeling you get, once you fall in love? The feeling of flowers blooming in your chest, around your heart? Choking in love? Is it this feeling, how love is supported to feel like? 

Jimin smiled softly. Heart almost leaving her position and breath hot trying to calm down.

 

Jeongguk was really impressed and he couldn't hide it. He softly placed his hand next to Jimin's ear, took a stride of the blue soft hair and curled it around his finger. He smiled softly at the soft feeling in his fingers, his heart almost stopped beating and he swore to, he would give up on everything just to stay like this, in front of the beautiful boy with the wavy blue hair and the blushed cheeks.

Maybe this is what love feels like.

These moments poured with affection and understanding, with love and warmth, with the sun shining happily in the Mornings and the moon lighting proudly in the nights. Is this love?

 

Jimin leaned on to the touch, closing his eyes trying to get all the warmth of Jeongguk's hand.

Jimin brushed slowly his lips against the warm fingertips and slowly opened his eyes to meet the beautiful diamond green pair, already looking at him, carving hot lines on his face.

 

"Do you trust me enough?" the question left Jimin's lips faster than expected.

"Perhaps more than I trust my own self right now," an unexpected answer came out of Jeongguk's lips.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been here now, would I Jimin?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till the end, then I have the need to say a huge ‘Thank you!”
> 
> I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Kudos & comments are very welcome, they will help me improve a lot!


End file.
